The Musical Beauty
by TeNsHi DrEaM
Summary: A beautiful girl with unsuggestive type of clothing and style enters a a gifted music school. She has a gifted voice along with musical talents almost like sent by the Gods and everyone is amazed by her beauty in voice. Except her beauty in face.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,I hope you enjoy this fanfic.^^**

**Let's start~**

* * *

**May's POV**

_I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say...yes..  
Oh oh oh...  
Cause we were both young,when I first saw you..._

Claps were heard from the high school's principal,vice principal,and the school's music teacher as they slowly stood up one by one. I pushed my glasses up and blushed with shyness and said a small,but a heard thank you. They finally sat down and cleared their throats before saying anything.

"Absolutely brilliant! I've never heard a more talented singer and a guitar player than you! I definitely will say yes for you to transfer into our Unova Hillary Arts High School! I could even say you're the bestest singer that I've ever heard!"the principal said with a positive smile.

"I agree,say,have you ever loved anyone or dated before?"the vice principal asked as I shook my head with a blush,"I see...but you somehow managed to put all the sad and happy emotions in it that it felt so real. Tears were blurrying my eyes...*sniff*"

"I'm very surprised that you have these gifted skills to move a person's heart and I will very happy to teach you at your new school,"the music teacher said.

I quickly stood up from my chair and slung over my acoustic guitar as I bowed down respectfully before I ran out of the room. I did it. I made it into Unova Hillary Arts High School! My eyes burned up with determination and skipped towards home where my family awaited my results...

* * *

The next day,I woke up early in the morning with Glaceon softly licking my face. I giggled as I slowly feel for my glasses.

"Glace,"Glaceon said as she put the glasses on for me.

"Thanks Glaceon,ready to go to our new school?"I asked as it cried out with enthusiasm.

I carefully opened the neatly packaged school uniform as I studied its features. The jacket was black with dark green out-lining the collar and the sleeves elegantly. The white polo skirt was plain and had nothing on it. The skirt was light forest green with dark green out-lining where the legs come out.

I slipped into the skirt and came up to where my rib cage ends and realized how the skirt came right up to my under-butt. I lowered the skirt down towards my mid thighs and felt how the skirt was loose when it was lowered.

"Ugh...I hate this slutty skirt...maybe I could use a belt,"I suggested myself and saw Glaceon with my favorite blue slim belt grabbed gently in her jaws.

"Well,speak of the devil...thanks Glaceon,"I praised as I put the belt around the skirt,"Now that's better."

All my daily rountines were dones and I headed outside with Glaceon towards my new school. It was cool sunny day which was my favorite weather.

My acoustic guitar was slung over my back along with my bag and enjoyed the cool breeze as I walked closer to the gates of Unova Hillary Arts High School. Looks like a lot of freshmans passed the audition...maybe I'm not the only with talents.

I pushed my glasses up and fixed my long tied pig tails for the first good impression on my first day.

I walked in the gates and the hallways shyly which was a bad habit since ever since I was little,I've been always shy when a lot pf people were around me.

I walked in my HomeRoom which a lot of people were chatting and hanging out with eachother. I quietly went to a seat and sat down as I took out my iPod Touch to listen to music. Suddenly,I was pushed out of my seat by a person as I slowly looked up to see who it was.

A girl with a nasty and mean look on her face with pounds of make-up laughed at with a screeching tone as I carefully stood up,pushing my glasses up. She had perfectly curled red hair with evil teal eyes,eyelashes painted with mascara. Her skirt was heavily pushed up right under where the butt was which could be dangerous when moved by a single soft breeze.

"Get out of my seat bitch,"she spatted as she sat with her legs crossed like a seductive cat.

"Don't you dare mess with Brianna because she's the best singer and dancer in this school!"a friend of hers warned venomously.

"You're just a ugly bitch with a low life unlike Brianna's rich and beautiful reputation,"another friend of hers laughed out.

I blushed with embaressment as I stood not knowing what to do and just apoligized and went another seat. Glaceon snarled at her with extra venom as she pleaded for me to do something about it. I shook my head as I sat down.

The teacher came in with a bright smile and quieted down the class as time went by quickly for HomeRoom. I walked towards my next period which was Vocal Class and sat down next to a pretty brunette.

"Hi there,what's your name?"she asked with a friendly smile.

"Maylene Maple...I'm called May by most people,"I said with a small smile,pushing my glasses up.

"Cool,I'm Leavana Evergreen,but most people call me Leaf,"Leaf said.

I made my first friend in my first day and I was happy. The music teacher from yesterday came in with a big smile as everyone went to a seat.

"Hello class,I'm so excited to start our first lesson and meetings together and I hope we can get along!"she greeted,"but first,I want some volunteers to show off their talents."

Several people raised their hands including the slut I met earlier and burned up in rage. Who does she think that she's better than everyone here...I'll show her.

I also raised my hand up high and the teacher expected me to do so and picked me for one of the volunteers. The slut glared at me with a confident smirk and I ignored her intense gaze as I watched her come up infront of the class.

She started singing Beyonce's Deja Vu and I listened closely to her singing. She was kind of good,but her emotions were dead which made the song meaningless as if she was singing too hard.

Everybody clapped wordlessly as Brianna winked flirtously at the boys which they clapped even harder.

After all the volunteers,it was finally my turn which was the last performance. I walked up the classroom with my heads up high as I saw Brianna clinging and flirtinf to this good-looking green headed guys who was flirting back.

I took out my acoustic guitar and made sure that it was tuned before I started. I pushed my glasses up and took a deep breath as I carefully strummed the guitar.

_Even if life is hard, don't quit 'till the end  
The sky will protect your side  
Your heavy footsteps, make a tired noise  
You sink down and let out a sigh  
But one more time, one more try_

_Look towards the sky confidently  
Now this is just the begining  
Straighten your shoulders!  
Inside of you is there's someone like me  
Don't give up on your future even if it's hard  
Stand up, hold my hand, take the world!  
_

I sang the words powerfully with a confident tone as the class glued their eyes on me incrediously. Brianna stopped and stared at me with a shocked look as I smirked at her. The green headed guy next to her looked at me with amusement,but I continued strumming the guitar with power and continued singing my heart out.

_Like how petals fall when time passes  
Clouds promise rain  
Even if you're struggling  
It can change by whatever the sky wants  
Don't worry, nevermind!~  
Wait for that day!_

_Look towards the sky confidently  
Now this is just the begining  
Straighten your shoulders!  
Inside of you is there's someone like me  
Don't give up even if it's hard, one more try  
Stand up, hold my hand, stand up again!~_

I unconsiously took out my glasses and closed my eyes to feel the music. The powerful emotions took the song as I sang with power.

_Stand up!~  
Raise your head!_

_Please don't waver  
Now is just the begining  
Straighten your shoulders!  
Inside of you is there's someone like me  
Don't give up even if it's hard, one more try  
Stand up, hold my hand, stand up again!~  
Yeah oooh!~_

I hit the high notes perfectly as my voice rang out the room like a spreading infection as people stood up clapping cheering. I steadily started to lower my voice for the end of the song.

_Observe and feel...  
Even if we're different, my friend...  
You're not alone, stand up again!_

I finished the song powerfully as everyone cheered and clapped. The teacher even jumped up and down non-stop. My shy side came back and realized that my glasses were taken off and I quickly searched for my glasses because of my bad eye sight.

Glaceon put on the glasses for me and I ran back to my seat with Leaf waving towards me. I chatted with Leaf and tried to calm her down since she was so excited about my singing and complemented me all over the place.

A certain grass head kept his gaze on her with interest as Brianna tried to get his attention.

"She was pretty attractive when she took her glasses... I wonder why she doesn't do that. Man this is going to be an interesting high school year with that girl around..."he mummered to himself as he turned back to Brianna...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone...just...**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

**May's POV**

"May,where did you hear that song? I've never heard it before...maybe you heard it on-"Leaf said as I interupted her.

"I wrote the song,so there. Surprised?"I asked with a smile.

"Wow,that's really impressive of you May. I wish I sang and wrote like that,"I said with envy.

"Don't be so impressed,there's people in this world that can do the same thing like me,"I said with a certain wink.

We were quiet after that and for some reason,Leaf constantly kept on staring at me. I was getting a little bit uncomfortable and pushed up my glasses if that was the case. Nope,it wasn't that. I stole glances at her to see if she was still staring at me and I decided to break the silence.

"Um...Leaf? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?"I asked with a shy blush.

"No no no...it's just that,I noticed that you look really pretty without your glasses on. Why don't you take them off?"she asked.

"Oh,I have really bad eye sight so I need these glasses so I could see where I'm going. It's really bad,"I answered,fiddling nervously with my thick lenned glasses.

"Hmm...I think Dawn could fix that problemo! C'mon May,follow me!"she yelped as she grabbed my hand and started to drag me somewhere.

"Ack! Leaf! Slow down!"I alarmly yelped out as I tried to keep my glasses from falling.

She dragged me towards a beige colored room with 3 girls sitting and chatting around. One girl looked at me straight in the eye and dashed towards me like there was no tomorrow and imediately took off my glasses.

"OMG OMG OMG! Leaf,this girl needs some work from my fashionable skills,"a bluenette said with a confident wink.

"Well,that's our Dawn,"she smiled brightly as I got dragged into a changing room.

I couldn't see what was happening,but I felt something cold hit all over my face,but oddly felt refreshing. I heard Glaceon trying to get inside,but was blocked by Leaf and I ordered her to stay still and she did as she was told.

It's been 10 minutes since something cold covered my face,but was finally taken off by the girl called Dawn. My face was covered in somethings that I couldn't describe what it was,but I stayed still to wait for it to end.

After 5 minutes,she stopped adding stuff to my face and told me to open my eyes wide. I did as I was told and she put something cool yet a soothing layer of something in my eye and helped my left eye see very well. Then the right eye which now I could completely see now.

"Now look at yourself in the mirror,"she beamed as I walked towards a face-sized mirror.

I slowly looked at a unknown beautiful girl in the mirror and didn't believe that the girl in the mirror was actually me. It wasn't like the slutty make-up that Brianna did,this was a lot different. A light make-up that could bring a normal average girl into a shining diamond. This girl had some skills.

"Wow..."I breathed out.

"Amazing eh? I bet you never even noticed your beauty,"she said with a playful tone.

"Well,I never was a fan of make-up,but you made me change my mind about that. Thanks,"I said sincerely.

I got to know all of the girls and the bluenette that did my make-up was Dawn Berlitz. She's fairly pretty with long butt length hair with yellow clips on her hair and bright twinkly blue eyes unlike her dark indigo hair. She's cheerful and bubbly,mostly very girly-ish who wears everything fashionable.

The one with reddish orange hair which was shoulder blade length tied into a side ponytail was Misty Waterflower. She's pretty with a slight sexy facial figures. Her eyes are ocean aqua with a tinge of shade of sky blue. She's very tomboyish with a sporty personality and loves anything related to the ocean and water pokemon.

Next was a blonde who was Yellow Tsubaki and had the same length hair as mine which was waist length. She looks pretty much like me since she's really pretty,but with a slight cute facial figures. She's a shy girl with glasses on and constantly tries to cover her yellow eyes.

I was pretty happy that I got to make more new friends and it felt like we knew each other for years. They were officially my BFFs.

"Hey May, so are you going to take off those glasses now? I really love it with your make-up on and glasses off..."Dawn said with a puppy face which was very irresistable.

I scratched my head to think about what I should do... Should I choose the puppy face or my precious glasses? Puppy face or glasses? Okay,I've decided to go with gla-

Dawn even made the puppy face more irresistable and I sighed and told her that I will do what she asked.

"Yippee! I can do your make-up everyday and even choose your clothes! Woo hoo!"she cheered with a sparkley twinkle in her eyes.

Everyone including me sweatdropped at her overwhelming happiness. After that whole stuff, we walked away towards our classes since break time was over. **(yes,there is break time in "my" story)**

Glaceon was constantly staring at me because I looked very different so I decided to wear my glasses so I could stop this embaressment that I was feeling and take off my contacts. I took a baby wipe out of my bag and wiped the make-up off my face though it pains me when the thought of Dawn's puppy face comes up into my mind.**(why the heck does she even have a baby wipe? O.O Well...she just has it)**

Now I just need to mess up my hair a little bit...there. I'm back to normal. I walked into the girls' locker room where all girls were changing for Dance period which that's where I'm going to. I was little shy of changing infront of all those people so I changed at the way corner back where no one was there.

I walked out with grey sweats pants and a baggy shirt and stood around until class started. I was really worried that I would embaress myself when dancing since I'm really stiff and a bad dancer...but there was something about that you guys never knew. I always did my best.

"Look,it's the little ugly betty,"one of the slut's friend said.

"Well,well,well...we see each other again huh? Bitch?"Brianna spatted,examining her perfect nails.

I just walked away,but was stopped by three other friends of Brianna when she blocked my way..

"Where do you think you're going?"three asked in unision.

"You humiliated Brianna by you giving a nerve to sing!"a girl said.

"How dare you do that to our Brianna?!"

"I was only volunteering to sing. I never did wanted to make her feel bad..."I quietly said like a mouse.

They were about to attack me with those dangerous looking faces until the green headed guy came in. Brianna immediately clinged on to his arm and shot flirty comments at him and rubbed her chest against him.

"Hey Brianna,so...who's this girl here? She was pretty good in Vocal class,"he said with a flirty wink at her.

"Oh she's just ugly bitch who likes to humiliate me... ,would you please say something to her?"she asked with a slutty pout at him.

I swore I saw a evil glint in her eyes when she stole a glance at me when the guy who is named Drew started walking up to me. I felt like I was becoming smaller and smaller as he took step by step. He was finally infront of me,but a little way too close. He leaned into my ear and I shivered as I felt his breath brush my cheek.

"You're really interesting...did you know that?"he breathed out as he walked away towards his friends.

The teacher came in and told all of us to gather around and I did as I was told and thought about what Drew said.

"Alright then,you must be the new student. Then let's show..."teacher paused for a second as I told her my name,"May,how it's done in this class. Who would like to volunteer?"

Drew,Brianna,and some guy with red eyes and black hair raised their hands and walked up front.

"Drew,you're up first,"the teacher said,"Oh yeah,by the way,I'm ."

I nodded and fixed my eyes on Drew as he did some basic stretches. The music that I didn't know started and he danced really well. I mean like...REALLY.

I was getting more and more nervous as time went by and it was Brianna's turn. I have to admit,she was pretty good too,but not as good as Drew. then it was that red eyed guy. He was pretty good like Drew too.

We started our dance lesson and was learning about Hip Pop dancing. Everybody laughed at me because I looked like a fool out there since I was really bad at dancing. This period was finally over and walked towards my Music Writing period.

I felt someone beside me and I looked and saw Drew walking along side with me.

"Um...why are you following me?"I asked warily.

"Well,I just happen to go this way. Is there a problem if I went with you along the way?"he asked smoothly.

I shook my head and nervously eyed Glaceon since it was getting awkward. I started to walked into my class until his hand was about to open the door knob.

"Well,well,well,what do you know? We both have the same periods,"he said with a smirk.

I ignored his flirty look and just shoved the door open and saw Leaf and Yellow there.

"Huh? Oh hey May! I didn't know you had the same classes with us!"Leaf yelled from afar.

I walked away from Drew towards Leaf and Yellow and started chatting what happened when we were apart from each other. I guess Leaf pretty much was annoyed to death by this Gary guy and Yellow was hanging with Misty.

"Oh great...Gary is with me this period..."Leaf groaned as a good-looking guy with spikey brown hair and dark green eyes,kinda similar to Leaf except lighter walked up to us.

"Sup ladies,Gary's the name,"he winked flirtously.

"Hey man,whatsup,"Drew walked up as he patted Gary on the back and gary did the same.

"Nothin' much,just messin' around with this hot babe,"Gary said back as he flipped Leaf's skirt to expose her green panties.

"ACK! IMMA MURDER YOU YOU PERV!"she yelled in anger as she lunged towards Gary,ready to punch him.

"Oop! Sorry,I just had to move,"he said casually as he dodged Leaf's knuckle,"Oops,I had to do it again. Oh sorry,it's just that you're too slow for me."

This bickering was getting very annoying and I just had to call out my Blastoise just to stop them.

"Them,"I pointed towards the arguing two as Blastoise stomped towards them.

"BLAAAAAAASTOOOOOIISE!"he roared with a murderous aura as the two froze in their tracks and slowly turned their heads towards my humongous turtle pokemon.

"Oh fuck..."Gary squeaked out as felt himself growing smaller.

"He started it!"Leaf quickly said as she hid behind my back.

"Blastoise,that's enough scaring them. Return,"I returned back my menacing giant pokemon as the two became quiet.

The teacher finally started class and I pushed up my glasses as I walked towards my seat next to Yellow and Leaf. Drew smirked as he went his own seat and sat by his best friend as the teacher started to explain the homework which was going to be my unhappiest moment of my life...or maybe not?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter...^^**

* * *

"Okay,first I'm going to explain the homework so listen closely since it's going to involve partners or groups,"the teacher said as the class got interested and became very quiet.

The teacher explained us the homework which was pretty cool. The group could have 2-4 maximum and the person has to choose the person that he or she wants to work with,but they can't refuse even if they wanted to. After the instructions,we started to choose our groups.

Just when I was about to choose Leaf and Yellow,Drew interupted me by choosing me.

"May Maple,it would be an honor working with you~"he said with a wink.

"Leaf Evergreen,I too,would be an honor working with you~"Gary said with a kiss on Leaf's hand.

I groaned and just reluctantly accepted the offer as I heard Leaf arguing with Gary. My Blastoise had to come out and stuff...blah blah blah...yeah. He's scary so nobody messes with him which he broke the arguing two up.

After school was over,Drew invited me to his house to do the homework so I texted my parents that I'm going to be at a 'friend's' house. They both approved and so we both went to his house in his BMW car. How could this guy even afford to have this freaking expensive car?

We arrived at his huge mansion and we walked in as he put in code for entrance. Pretty rich guy eh?

"So...I was assuming that you're a song writer? I've never heard that song you sang in Vocal class,"he said with a smirk.

"Yeah... Can you?"I asked with a shy look.

"Nope. That's why I chose you,"he answered with a sigh as he settled on a fluffy couch,"Come and sit here."

I obeyed and sat down on the comofortable couch and started to discuss about our homework. He didn't seem to listen,but I talked about it anyways.

"You're pretty boring... How about..."he looked at me up and down,"Sprucing you up a little hm?"

I looked at him with a weird look and thought for a second if he was a pervert,but I was wrong. He called some women and told me to take me into a styling room. That's when my hell began in this room.

They took off my glasses which now I couldn't see what was going on and felt them taking off my clothes. I panicked and tried to struggle out of their grasp,but they too strong surprisingly. I just stood still and just waited to see what would happen.

After all the horror,they finally put on clear contacts in my eyes which felt really good when the cool lens hit my eyes. I blinked a few times and looked at the mirror infront of me and jumped when I saw myself in the mirror. I turned into a beauty in a split second when these women assaulted me.

I was dressed in a one piece jade colored dress that reached down right under my butt,but was satisfyingly covered up by a white casual jeans short-shorts. My hair was straightened and put up into a medium high pony tail with a turquoise silky butterfly hair tie.

"Are done now?..."I asked with a sigh.

"Nope,just one last touch,"the stylist said as they took out a ear pierce gun.

"Oh no please. I don't want this!"I panicked as they forced me down the chair.

"This will only hurt a little bit,"the lady said as she positioned it on my ear.

I let out a ear piercing scream as the gun pierced painfully through my poor ear. They did the next ear and my hell was finally over. They forced me on a cerulean four inched strapped high heel and let me out towards where Drew was.

"Oh hey,how was it? Hm...you look decent enough for the dance,"he said as he looked at me head to toe.

I blushed and questioned him about the 'dance' and he looked surprised at me.

"The school was having a "Welcome Freshmen Dance Night Tonight," didn't you know? Dang,you're pretty dense than I thought,"he teased as I grew apple red from anger.

"I never intended to go anyways! Who'd ever go to the dance with me anyways?!"I shouted with a piercing glare.

"Now there's the confident face! I'm so glad you got rid of that shyness! And...I'm willing to go to dance with you,"he smirked.

I blushed and noticed that he was dressed formally for the dance,but I shook my head."The homework."

"Geez...you and your beloved homework. We can do that later,"he said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside towards a sleek black limo.

"Glaceon Glaceon! Where are you?!"I called out desperately.

"Don't worry,someone is keeping her company,"he said with a wink.

"You! You did something to Glaceon didn't you?!"I snapped.

"Ugh...she's fine. Don't worry so much. She's having a good time,"he softly said as pulled me in the limo.

We both rode the limo towards the dance as I tried to bear the annoyance of this grass head and unfortunately arrived. My shyness came over me and prevented me from going outside. Drew sighed and took my hand softly as I gasped with surprise.

"Don't worry. Nobody's going to jump at you or something,"he reassured as he lead me outside.

Everyone stared me with surprise and started to spread the word about me and that made me want to hide behind Drew.

The place was packed with couples and people dancing to Katy Perry's Last Friday Night. I pretty much sang that song when I was in my freshman year of middle school. I hummed to the song as Drew told me to wait here for a minute and talked to the MC of the special show in the dance.

I saw them talking for a while and the MC smiled brightly and gave him a thumbs up. Drew walked towards me back and slid his hand around my waist.

I jumped and slapped his hand away from my waist and stayed a distance from him,but not too much.

"What? It's natural for dates to have a little skinship,and besides,we're going to be singing tonight,"he whispered into my ear.

"What?!"I yelped out as I quickly covered my mouth and looked around to see if I caught any attention,"I never intended to sing infront of the whole damn crowd! That's it,I'm leaving this place!"

I turned to leave the noisy dance and headed outside the door until the MC quieted the people down. It was finally time for the show.

"Alright everyone,tonight we have Drew Hayden to sing us a song while we dance so enjoy! Especially the girls who are crazy for him!"the MC exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Everybody cheered and I widened my eyes as Drew really went up stage and nervously eyeing at me. I sighed and borrowed a guitar from the MC and went up stage shakily.

"Thank Arceus you came up...there was supposed to be a guitarist to play while I sing,"he said with a sigh as I rolled my eyes at him and positioned my guitar.

I recieved the music notes that I was supposed to play and eyed Drew warily as we nodded each other's head to keep the beat. I strummed the guitar softly and tap the guitar like percussion once in a while as Drew steadily began to sing.

_When the rain falls out the window  
The hidden memories drench my heart  
The person I thought I forgot clearly floats up in my head instead_

_My love,my love,my love who I long for  
My love,who I call out as loud as I can  
But can't hear me_

_My love,my love,my love who I miss  
Just your name alone cuts me,my painful love...  
My love..._

The crowd cheered and clapped as I finished the song with a finishing strum on the guitar. I pretty much admit that Drew sings really good,but as always the same thing...if the emotions are dead within the music,it can never become a true song. At least it's better than that slut Brianna.

"Alright everyone! Let's welcome Drew's date...Mayle-"

I shot him a piercing glare at the MC and froze for a moment."Ahem..May Maple to sing for our show! Isn't she a beauty?"

I shyly stepped up front as the crowd gasped and wolf whistled at my entrance. Nevermind the overwhelming attention,I had to think of a song. What song what song? What song? Oh yes. That song. I whispered into the MC's ear and he nodded with a thumbs up. I'll show him how a real song sounds like.

I waited for the song to start as the beautiful music of the piano started. I took a deep breath before opening my lips to sing.

_If I go,if I go closer to you  
I wonder what you may think,I can't drum up the courage  
If you go,if you go away from me  
It is scary how to firgure out how to let you go_

My lips trembled as I unconsiously reached out for someone or something...like I was scared that he would go.

_Perhaps,the reason I look at you,like a fool  
Is for fear that you may turn your face away  
And you and I may drift further apart_

_Perhaps,the reason I can't say that I love you,like a fool  
Is that I am afraid of the painful sad days of waiting after we meet_

A tear escaped my eye as Drew widened his eyes to see that I was crying while singing a sad painful song.

_If...we meet in the next world...  
We will be happy...  
Forever...~_

I wiped my tears away and looked at the silent crowd. One by one they started clapping and it grew into a loud cheer. I looked back to see Drew and saw a flash of a gentle smile,but was replaced by a smirk. I must me imagining of him actually smiling. He only smirks of course.

"Good thing your make up is water proof. You really were something when you sang like that..."he said with a even more playful smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for late update, but here it is!^^**

* * *

After the dance, I was upset at Drew for forcing me to it and...FREAKING PIERCING MY EARS! I wanted to go home and get out of this stupid place, but I knew we had to finish our assignment and finally finished it.

"Whew.. where's the bathroom?"I asked, glaring at him.

"At the corner over there,"he answered, smirking.

"Where are my clothes?"

"I had my maids send it to your house."

"How do you know where my house is you creep!"

"I researched some things about you at school."

"How the hell am I supposed change out of this stupid outfit!"I shouted, bunching my hands into a fist.

"I'm giving it to you as present for going to the dance with me~"

"I don't want it!"

"Well that's your problem, wear it or be nude in front of me."

I growled and stood up, and started towards outside, gathering my stuff. Glaceon followed as I opened the door and slammed it behind me. I walked to my house which wasn't very far from here and finally arrived as I quickly changed.

I went inside the bathroom as I took off my make up and started to take off my contacts. I froze in my tracks when I looked at myself in the mirror and continued to do so. A replica of a shining and flawless diamond.

I shook it off and took off my contacts and put on my glasses. A dull stone.

"Why am I caring about this!"I angrily said to myself.

My phone beeped to indicate that there was message and I picked it up to see that Leaf sent it to me. Dance lessons eh?

I should take this chance.

I quickly replied back as I smiled to myself.

* * *

"Absolutely wonderful May! I just wonder how you got so much better in dancing! I could say that you're the best!"

"Thank you Ms. Joe..."I politely said, bowing as everyone whispered in astonishment.

I smiled mentally and I knew that two years of dance lessons really paid off. I was the best student at this university in all of the subjects and was in my second year in the university.

I pushed up my glasses before descending down the mini stage as Drew walked up to me.

"Pretty good Maple,"he complimented, nudging me in the rib.

"You're bluffing,"I laughed, slapping his arm away.

Drew was friend, but he was also my rival. We mostly fought, but we were in good terms at the same time. He gave me confidence that I never could've gotten myself.

After school, I met up with my friends in the dance room where the Dance period held.

"Did you write a new song May?"Leaf asked, dressed our dance practice uniform that Dawn designed.

We were wearing a grey sweats hoodie with our group name engraved on it, 4STAR and different colored tights short-shorts which showed a lot of outline of our butts. Mine was dark red, Leaf's was forest green, Dawn's was hot pink, and Misty's was ocean blue. Yellow didn't have the courage to join our group, but decided to watch was from afar.

"I can't wait for the contest!"Dawn screeched, jumping up and down energetically.

"So is the choreography finished too?"Misty asked, smiling.

"Yeah, they're all finished. Let's get to practice,"I cheered, giving out the music sheets to the girls.

We all perfected our singing and moved on to dancing to it. Singing was the challenging part when it came to dancing. It was hard to focus on both at the same time so it takes about a week to perfect it.

"It's only you in my head, I keep missing you~"I sang as we slowly got to the chorus.

When we were changing our positions, Dawn bumped into Misty as they tripped onto floor. We all stopped and checked on them as they confirmed that they were okay to move on.

"Okay then, from the top,"I said, turned the music towards the start.

After practice, we went to our usual cafe that Yellow worked in and we always went to rest before went home. We lived together at my house since I thought it would be nice.

"Our usual Yellow,"I said, smiling.

"Right away girls,"she replied back, getting our orders.

We got our drinks and Yellow sat down with us with hers and talk and chattered until Yellow was done with her part time.

"So how's your song coming up for the school's contest?"Yellow asked, walking with us towards our house.

"It's not perfect yet, but it should be by the end of the week,"I answered, pushing up my glasses.

"I just love the song! So bright and lovely!"Dawn yelped out, skipping along.

"Dawn, remember, it's a secret until the contest,"Misty scolded as Leaf agreed to it.

We finally killed time and arrived at our house and did our usual stuff. Yellow just did her secret stuff in our spare room, Dawn designed clothes and was currently designing our outfit for the contest, Leaf just studied, Misty swam in our pool, and I just practiced our song in the dance room.

I soon got tired and decided to take five. I skimmed through my music notebook which were songs that I wrote in secret from the girls.

It was time to sleep as I we went to our rooms to sleep. Glaceon was sleeping her favorite pillow as I pet her before I slid into my bed. I thought of the contest and the deal I made with Drew.

_"If I win, you have to write a song for me,"Drew said, flipping his bangs._

_"Fine, if I win, you're gonna have to do EVERYTHING I say."_

_"It's a deal Maple."_

It was finally the day of the contest and we were changed into our outfits that Dawn designed for us. We all wore pure white summer dresses as our theme for the song and wore white vans shoes. My hair was slightly curled and tied into low pigtails, Dawn's was in two high buns, Leaf's was let down and was slightly wavy, and Misty's short hair was in a slightly wavy low braid. **(Here's the link to see how they did in YouTube: watch?v=ecQ1VGjL5QI And just to note, Dawn is the short haired one with pig tails and the others are described exactly the ones in the video.)**

"Let's do this girls! Yellow's gonna be watching so let's make her proud!"I cheered as letting my hand out.

"4STAR 4ever!"we chanted gathering our hands together and pushing down.

"Well well well... look who it is.."a familiar voice called out as Leaf grimaced at the voice.

I turned towards the voice as I saw Drew and his team members. B-Rock. Which stands for Boys Rock.

"You're going down,"I playfully spatted out at Drew, Gary, Ash, Paul, and Red.

"We'll see about that,"Drew said, smirking.

"4STAR! You're up!"said a staff member.

We quickly got on stage as we turned our back to the audience as our starting pose.

"Ladies and gentlemen! This month's contest has a new group that is participating and I present you...4STAR!"

The music started in a upbeat and cheerful tune as I turned around with a bright smile followed by Leaf, Dawn, and Misty. (Link is here in YouTube: watch?v=ecQ1VGjL5QI ) Just reminding.

_I only saw you as a friend_  
_ I only thought you were cute_  
_ Don't know why, I don't know why_  
_ But I am getting attracted to you_

_When you comforted me when I was struggling_  
_ When you listened to my stories_  
_ Maybe you, I'm loving you_  
_ My heart moved little by little_

_How, how, how should I tell you?_  
_ (Do you hear me that I'm fallin' in love)_  
_ It's only you in my head, I keep missing you__I guess I love you, yoo-hoo_  
_ I only see you, yoo-hoo_  
_ I want to meet you as a lover and not a friend_  
_ Please look at me, yoo-hoo_  
_ I can't take it anymore, yoo-hoo_  
_ More than yesterday, more than today, I will love you tomorrow, oh my love_  
_ Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_  
_ Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_  
_ I just wanna be your love_

_In order to look good for you_  
_ I bought clothes and went on a diet_  
_ Yes I do, oh yes I do_  
_ Do you know my heart?_

_What if I lose you?_  
_ What if you don't like me?_  
_ Maybe you, I'm loving you_  
_ I have so many thoughts, I can't fall asleep_

_How, how, how should I tell you?_  
_ Do you hear me that I'm fallin' in love_  
_ It's only you in my head, I keep missing you_

_I guess I love you, yoo-hoo_  
_ I only see you, yoo-hoo_  
_ I want to meet you as a lover and not a friend_  
_ Please look at me, yoo-hoo_  
_ I can't take it anymore, yoo-hoo_  
_ More than yesterday, more than today, I will love you tomorrow, oh my love_

_I want to hold your hand_  
_ And walk on this street with you together_  
_ It's only you, really, now I want to tell you_  
_ I mean it, really, please know my heart_  
_ I want to always protect you_  
_ By your side_

_I guess I love you, yoo-hoo_  
_ I only see you, yoo-hoo_  
_ I want to meet you as a lover and not a friend_  
_ Please look at me, yoo-hoo_  
_ I can't take it anymore, yoo-hoo_  
_ More than yesterday, more than today, I will love you tomorrow, oh my love_  
_ Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_  
_ Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

We ended the dance successfully as the crowd roared and chanted our group name.

"Woo! Give it up for 4STAR! Let's have a quick interview with these wonderful girls before the judges get to comment!"

Just like rehearsal, Misty was up first, waving boyishly towards the rambunctious crowd.

"Hey people, the name's Misty Waterflower and I'm the main rapper and supporting singer of 4STAR!"

Then Dawn, she formed 'v' on both of her hands, waving them and winked affectionately towards the crazy audience. Dawn is **real **good at charming people...

"Hi everyone! My name's Dawn Berlitz and I'm the visual and supporting singer and rapper of 4STAR! I just can't stand how cute and crazy you guys all are!"

"WE LOVE YOU DAWN!"

"MARRY ME!"

"I'LL SUPPORT YOU 4EVER!"

"Thank you! And I love you guys!~"

She blew a kiss and the crowd went wild. I mean **wild**. Next up was Leaf, and she just did a casual small wave with both hands.

"Hey guys, I'm Leavana Evergreen, but I would love it if you guys called me Leaf! I'm the main singer and dancer of 4STAR! Please support us!"

Finally, it was me. I walked up front and habitually reached up to push up my glasses, but realized they weren't there. I covered it up with a charming smile and formed a 'v' on my hand, folding and unfolding my two fingers in a cute manner.

"And I'm Maylene Maple, the leader of 4STAR! I would really appreciate it if everyone would call me May! I'm the lead singer and dancer of 4STAR!"

Then the crowd went on in whispers and gasps as I tried to keep my smile up.

"The ugly betty?!"

"Wow, she's cute now!"

"Probably fixed up her face because of how ugly she was!"

I kept on forcing a smile and backed up with my head down, my bangs covering my dark face. I still had a long way to get along with the public which I wasn't so good at even though I tried.

"Now let's hear the judge's comments."

"Absolutely refreshing and upbeat! You girls made me jumped up and down!"

"I see a bright future ahead of you girls! 4STAR will definitely go on 4EVER!"

"I will only say this. You girls are future big STARs!"

After the judging, we went down stage and waited for the guys to finish their performance. We met up and had a friendly talk until the results were out.

"The winners are..."

* * *

**The results will be out in the next chapter^^**

**Sorry, but I have to stop here! Review for guesses in who might win! B-Rock or 4STAR! Maybe another group might've won ;)**

**Thank you and please REVIEW!~~~**


End file.
